1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agents for agricultural or horticultural use which prevent or restrain the growth of fungi and bacteria. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a group of compounds which are effective against rice blast.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one-1,1-dioxide derivatives were found to be useful as pesticidal agents for agricultural and horticultural plant diseases and to be particularly effective against rice blast, many related derivatives have been synthesized and tested. Above all, 3-allyloxy-1,2-benzoisothiazole-1,1-dioxide is gaining commercial acceptance as an anti-blast agent (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 38080/70 and 37247/74).
The present inventors made various investigations regarding novel derivatives of compounds of this series. These investigations led to the discovery of the novel compounds of general formula (I) (to be referred to as "the compounds of this invention") which unexpectedly have superior anti-blast activity and anti-leaf blight activity and superior pesticidal and antimicrobial effects against vegetable diseases. The compounds of the present invention are a new type of agent which are effective against two of the three major rice diseases, i.e., blast, leaf blight and sheath blight, and are also effective against soft rot of Chinese cabbage, a serious vegetable disease, and which find a wide range of applications and a high level of safety not attainable heretofore.